


Sunday with the Kids

by simplyn2deep



Series: comment_fic [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny spend a quiet Sunday at home with their daughter and grandchildren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday with the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Domesticity_ theme at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=comment_fic)[comment_fic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/comment_fic/) and the prompt of _Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny & Grace: A quiet Sunday at home with their daughter and grandchildren_ given by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=ciaimpala)[ciaimpala](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ciaimpala/)

It wasn't often that their Sundays happened this way. Grace was usually busy shuttling the kids to soccer practice or surf competitions or cleaning up after science experiments (she was going to give Steve a piece of her mind for allowing her kids to play with his fingerprint kit), that by the time she made it back home, to Danny and Steve’s house, she was dead tired and just wanted to nap on the hammock and let her dads deal with Rebecca, John and Daniel.

Today was different. There were no practices or games or weekend long North Shore surfing competitions. Grace was able to get her nap on the hammock and Steve and Danny spent time with their grandkids. It had been a couple of weeks since the kids were able to see Danno and Papa (or their tūtū kāne as Grace heard them refer to Steve as).

Grace made Danny and Steve, but mostly Steve, promise not to do anything dangerous with the kids. Danny and Steve said they were just going to hang out around the house so she could rest up. Grace turned her head to the side and smiled at the sight in front of her – her dads sitting on the couch with her children having story time.

Grace remembered when 10 year old Daniel, who spoke for 7 year old John and Rebecca, said they were too old to have story time, but there they were, snuggled with their grandfathers and looking rather content.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone happens to care, Grace's kids are named after her dad, Steve's dad and her grandmother (Rachel's mother who I made up in my head). lol


End file.
